The present invention relates to an operations management system for managing operations.
There is a technology to execute a plurality of operations according to a schedule, wherein a plurality of jobs executed by a computer constitute one operation. In this case, a system is so devised that a computer is connected to a storage device for storing data so as to execute the operations. In the event that a failure occurs in such a technology, operations are required to recover from the failure as quickly as possible.
For example, according to the description in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-56793, when a failure of a file occurs, in order to recover from the failure without operator intervention, both failure recovery procedures and their job contol statements are built up for recovering from the failure, according to a file name of the failed file and a device name of a failed device. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-76110 describes the technology for automatically recovering a system in a short period of time by detecting only failed files in a distribution file system where a failure occurs to recover only the files using backup information. Further, according to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-350637, the scheduled end time of a job which is not yet executed is first calculated, if this scheduled end time is before the time at which the job should end, the job is added to a schedule, then the schedule is reorganized by determining an execution sequence in order of extraction according to priorities, and thereby the jobs are executed according to the reorganized schedule.